Intrigue
by darkk.razberii
Summary: The final blow was when that sweet angel turned and finally opened his eyes.  Sasuke was trapped, intrigued.  SasuNaru Oneshot LEMON!


**(NOTES FROM )**

**My first fic was well-received, thanks everyone who reviewed! Im really excited about becoming a part of the fanfiction authors community instead of being just a reader. Please be with me on my journey! \(^.^)/ **

**Here goes my next story. I was driving home from work today listening to my iPod and Tonight (I'm Fucking You) by Enrique Iglesias came on and the wheels started turning in my head… and behold, the plot bunny for my fic was born! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews and criticism appreciated!**

**WARNiNGS: citrusy-lemon-flavorr, swearing, dirty talk, dirty dancing**

**DiSCLAiMER: I relinquished ownership of Naruto to Kishi-san…. Im also a liar and never owned in the first place (T_T) I also don't own Tonight (I'm Fucking You) while we're at it. Enrique owns. Gosh. **

…

INTRIGUE

Giggling women fluttered their eyelashes as the dark-haired, dark-eyed Sasuke Uchiha sauntered by. He was a regular at Intrigue, the hottest nightclub in the area. One of the women moved next to him, digging her manicured nails into his hard arm.

"Hey Sasuke," she purred. "I was hoping I would see you tonight."

Sasuke glanced over at the woman with long straw blonde hair. Ino, if he remembered correctly. Attractive enough. He danced with her sometimes, just to humor her. "Were you now?" he asked with a slight upturn of his lips.

Ino blushed. "Yes. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sorry, not tonight."

The woman pouted, pressing her full red lips together in what she thought was a tantalizing way. "But Sasuke—"

He pried her fingers off his arm. "No."

An unattractive cackle was heard behind them as Ino's friends mocked her rejection. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked toward the bar. He needed a drink, especially if he was going to survive this night with all the irritating females in the vicinity.

He wasn't even sure why he'd gone to the club. His head was hurting and he was just in an all-around crappy mood, but he was there still. Sliding onto a barstool, he rested his elbows on the counter and nodded to the bartender.

"What's good, man?" Kiba, the bartender, asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Kiba arched an eyebrow. "Someone's pleasant tonight." He placed a shot glass down in front of the moody raven and filled it. "You need it."

Sasuke tossed the shot back, loving the feel of it burning down his throat. He sighed in contentment and slid the glass back to Kiba, who grinned wolfishly and moved to help someone else. Shifting on the stool, Sasuke turned and rested his back on the counter while his eyes scanned the club. Women dancing with men. Women dancing with women. Men dancing with men. His eyes lingered on the men, yes, he fancied them.

Letting his eyes wander from man to man his eyes fell on something…extraordinary. Sasuke's breath hitched. On the dance floor was a man dancing byhimself. He was exceptional. Sasuke traced his eyes down his small, lithe frame. The man had blonde hair, brighter than Ino's, and spiked sexily. Plump pink lips were parted oh-so-slightly as he kept his breathing regulated to dance. His body was defined but not bulky, Sasuke could see from the toned stomach outlined by his tight orange wife-beater, the thin yet rippling arms thrown over his head, and tight thighs contracting under dark blue skinny jeans. There was something delicate about the man's narrow hips that made Sasuke want to caress them and hold onto them and never let go. The man turned so his back was toward Sasuke for a moment and Sasuke had to refrain from wolf-whistling (that would be too uncharacteristic for him) at the sight of that ass. He wanted to smack that, grab that, pound that ass. But the finishing touch, the final blow, was when that sweet angel turned and finally opened his eyes. Sasuke was nearly blown away by the intensity of dark, sexy blue eyes. He'd never seen such a shade.

The little blonde bombshell headed off the dance floor and seemed to be headed in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke swallowed subtly and shifted again on the barstool. Maybe he had noticed Sasuke, too? Maybe he would—

"Kiba! I'm parched, dude! Water! Water!"

—walk right by him…

Sasuke's eye twitched as he glanced to the left and watched the blonde lean across the bar.

"How 'bout a shot, Naru?"

"I said water!" the blonde nearly screeched.

Kiba laughed loudly and slid a cup of water to him. "Chill, Naruto."

_Naruto. _

Sasuke swiveled smoothly and rested his elbows on the bar once more. "Kiba, hit me."

"Ooh, more shots? Gladly!"

Blue eyes slid toward Sasuke and watched him down the shot. Sasuke finished it off and slid the glass to Kiba before asking, "Shot?"

The blonde paused. "Me?"

Sasuke turned his obsidian eyes fully to the other man. "Yes. Would you like a shot?"

"No," Naruto said carefully, "no drinks tonight, thanks."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure."

"Aw, c'mon, Naru! Even the prick thinks you should take a shot."

"Kiba," Naruto and Sasuke both growled.

The bartender held his hands up. "Okay, okay." He muttered something to himself about 'uptight assholes who needed to get fucked and relax' and walked away.

Naruto leaned against the counter, one hip jutting out with his hand resting on that hip. "So, you know K-Nine?"

"K-Nine?"

"Yeah, my nickname for Kiba, yaknow, 'cause he's so dog-like."

Sasuke chuckled, thinking of the bartenders unusually long canine teeth and occasional strange behaviors. "Ah. Yes, I know him. I'm sort of a regular here."

"And I missed you?"

"Excuse me?"

A light blush spread over the blonde's cheeks. "Oh, uh, I've just never seen you around, which is weird since I'm sort of a regular, too."

Sasuke smirked. "Would you have liked to see me around?"

Naruto glanced away but said nothing.

So Sasuke went for plan B. "Do you want to dance?"

Imagine his surprise…

"Nah," Naruto said lightly, "I have to go actually. K-Nine, jacket!" A black leather jacket came flying over the bar. Naruto caught it and slipped it on. "Maybe next time."

Sasuke felt a flush creeping up from his neck. "Understandable. Could I have your number?" he asked, getting straight to his point. He wanted to know this man.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "No. I don't even know your name."

_Duh, Sasuke._ "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled. His smile was absolutely stunning. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. See you next time."

The flush that had started at his neck spread all the way to Sasuke's hairline as Naruto brushed by him and waltzed right out of the club.

Sasuke Rejecting: 

Sasuke Rejected: 1

….

"You should have seen his face!" Naruto laughed as he walked down the street. As soon as he had left the club he had called his friend, Gaara, to talk on the way home.

"Who was he again?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara hummed. "You should be careful who you tease, Naruto."

"What do you mean?" He tucked his hands into his pockets and ducked his head against the wind. "Damn, it's cold!"

"Uchiha's get what they want. And it seems that Sasuke has set his sights on you."

Naruto snorted and shifted his shoulder to keep the phone between it and his ear. "Whatever. He was pretty fine. Like, wow."

"Are you going to start gushing about how hot he is?"

"I was thinking about it," Naruto admitted.

"Goodbye." Gaara promptly hung up.

"Rude!" Naruto huffed as he slid his phone into his pocket. "Fuckin' cold!"

The man at the club, Sasuke, had been watching him dance. Naruto had felt his eyes, his gaze was so intense. Sure, people usually watched him when he danced, but Sasuke… Sasuke had devoured him without touching him even once. When he had been dancing and had finally opened his eyes, well, he hadn't been disappointed. As a matter of fact, he was still a little proud of himself for catching the attention of just about the sexiest man alive.

Sasuke Uchiha, the epitome of tall, dark, and sexy. The man was certainly much taller than Naruto's five foot seven and all of his height was filled out with muscle. As for the dark, it was more of a figure of presence. Sasuke's skin was milky, a stark contrast to his obsidian eyes and blacker than night hair, but it was his presence that really defined darkness. His gazes had been dark yet passionate and he resonated with a menacing aura. The man was deliciously dark in every way. A black shirt had been stretched over broad, muscled shoulders and down to a tapered waist and strong hips. Black jeans spread over long, athletic legs and ended tucked into black boots. Thin lips had parted slightly, Naruto had noticed, as he watched him head in the direction of the bar. It was then Naruto had realized with glee, _this man wants me._

Naruto had since reached his apartment and was in the bathroom undressing for a shower. He stripped down to his boxers then studied himself in the mirror. His fingers traced down his abs slowly and he smirked. "Oh, I am sexy. It's no wonder he wants me. He should want me."

He turned around and braced his arms against the wall, then looked over his shoulder at his reflection. Laughing lightly, he reached back and patted his cute ass one. "Come get it, Uchiha," he whispered to his reflection.

….

_It's been three damn weeks!_ Sasuke thought angrily as he downed another drink. _I've been coming to this club consistently for three weeks and even when that damn dobe _is_ here he refuses to dance with me or give me his number! Fucking idiot! Let me have you!_ Outwardly, Sasuke simply sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

Kiba had been witness to all of Sasuke's failed attempts with Naruto so he felt no reason to hide his frustrations from the other man.

"He's here tonight."

Sasuke's head jerked up. "What?"

Kiba smirked and nodded over the Uchiha's shoulder. "Look."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke turned slowly and looked toward the mass of dancing bodies. It wasn't hard to spot the blonde. It also wasn't hard to spot the redhead he was dancing with. The other man was smaller than Naruto with flaming red hair, torn jeans, and a thin white tank. He was dancing with his back toward Naruto, one arm up with his hand cupping the back of his neck and the other arm resting over Naruto's arm which was resting across the redhead's stomach. Naruto's other hand was running up and down the smaller man's thigh as he swayed his hips in time with the other man's hips. The songs tempo picked up a little and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto bent his knees slightly and began grinding sensually against the redhead's ass.

Sasuke had just about had enough. "I'm out of here."

"S-Sasuke, wait!" Kiba called as Sasuke pushed his way toward the exit. "Sasuke!"

As Sasuke burst out of the club he ran straight into Ino.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "You scared me, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home."

Ino's light blue eyes glinted mischievously. She pressed herself closer to Sasuke, rubbing her breasts against his arm. "Oh yeah? Want some company?" she offered.

Sasuke glanced back at the entrance of the club and recalled the sight of Naruto dancing with the redhead. "Follow me."

He couldn't get the blonde out of his mind.

"O-oh! Sasuke, S-Sasuke! Mmm, yes, yes! Harder! Oh, fuck me harder, Sasuke! Mmmm!" Ino cried out underneath him. She wrapped her shapely legs around him and angled her hips up as he thrust hard into her repeatedly.

He looked away from her bouncing tits and tried to block out her voice. If he thought too much about who he was fucking he was sure to go soft instantly. Instead, he kept his mind trained on Naruto. He imagined Naruto alone, hips swaying and thrusting. He imagined Naruto licking his lips and moaning his name. He imagined Naruto's skin glistening with sweat as he took Sasuke cock up his ass.

"Sasuke, you're so good! So good!"

Sasuke grunted, irritated that Ino's voice had broken into his thoughts. He closed his eyes and thought about it being Naruto below him again. As thoughts of Naruto grew more intense, his hips began to piston faster as he pounded into Ino. Her cries escalated to screams but he didn't hear them. He was full of Naruto… no, in his mind, Naruto was full of him.

He exploded into the condom with a strangled grunt. His eyes opened slowly to see a flushed Ino lying beneath him. Disgust raced through him as he pulled out and removed the condom. Ino rolled over and sat up as he tossed the used rubber into the trash.

"Sasuke," she murmured and leaned over to kiss him.

Just before her lips met his he said two words. "Get out."

Ino reeled back. "What?"

"Get out."

"B-But Sasuke—!"

Sasuke growled in frustration. "Get your nasty ass the fuck out of my bed and get the fuck out of my damn apartment!"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "B-But…"

"Now." Sasuke lay down with his back toward her. "Don't let me find you here when I turn around again."

Ino scrambled off the bed and dressed haphazardly before rushing out of the penthouse apartment. Sasuke sighed deeply and massaged his temples. What a raging headache women were.

_Naruto, why won't you let me have you?_

*Back at the club*

"Hey K-Nine, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He'd been dancing with Gaara, waiting for the Uchiha to arrive, but he didn't see the man anywhere.

Kiba glanced up, eyes clouded. "He, uh, left."

Naruto tossed his a confused look. "What? Why?"

Kiba inclined his head toward Gaara, who rolled his eyes in turn, and muttered, "Told you it was a bad idea, Naruto."

Slumping against the bar, Naruto moaned, "Shiiiiit."

….

After that night, Sasuke hadn't gone back to the club. He didn't think he could stand the possibility of seeing Naruto dancing with someone else again.

Staying away from the club didn't keep the blonde off his mind though. He wanted to know him. He wanted to know everything there was to know. The man intrigued him. Where did he learn to dance? Where had he gotten the scars on his face? Why did he insist on torturing him so much? Damn, the stupid blonde dobe was always invading his thoughts!

_I want to see him. _

Sasuke put on a pair of comfortable jeans, a faded grey t-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie and headed out for a walk.

_Why am I being a coward? Why can't I go back and face him? I am an Uchiha. All I have to do is walk up to him—even if he's dancing with some other bastard—and pull him away. Damnit! It sounds so simple in my head. _

"Sasuke?"

He stopped short and looked up. Before him stood Naruto in grey skinnies and a slightly too big black sweater and black Chucks. He tucked his hands into his pockets and regarded the blonde coldly.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "The last time at the club… Gaara, he's my best friend…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Naruto. We barely know each other."

"Don't give me that shit. Both of us know that there's something intense between us."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's none of my concern who you dance with."

Naruto glared at him. "Then why did you get so angry?"

_Because I want you._

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Let's stop this game."

"Game?"

"I said _stop_, Sasuke," Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke blinked, slightly taken aback.

Naruto walked forward until he was toe-to-toe with the taller man. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hoodie, pulling him down to his level. He breathed hotly against Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Meet me at Intrigue tomorrow night, Sasuke." He pressed his lips against the Uchiha's cheek and the next thing Sasuke knew, he was gone.

He pressed a hand to his cheek and grinned. _Tomorrow night, huh…_

….

The music in the club was fierce, Sasuke could feel it to his core. His blood was pumping tonight. He was gonna get his blonde. He licked his lips at the thought. Tonight was his night. Yes, yes it was.

His eyes scanned the dance floor until… there. Naruto's blue eyes locked onto his and the man smiled. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. God, the man was beautiful. He sauntered over to the sexy blonde and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to lead Sasuke further onto the dance floor. Once he was satisfied with the spot he leaned back into Sasuke and began to move. They danced to two songs before a new, tantalizing song came on. Sasuke grinned inside. Fuck. Yes.

He leaned down and began to sing in Naruto's ears.

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you_

He pulled Naruto as close as their bodies would allow.

_Now rock your body (oooh)  
Damn I like the way that you move_

Naruto rocked his body against Sasuke's so tantalizingly. The taller man almost groaned at the sensations.

_So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

Sasuke spun Naruto around in his arms and ground their hips together roughly as he mouthed the words to the chorus to the blonde.

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you _

Naruto got into the lyrics of the song, thrusting against Sasuke every time the song said 'fucking'. Sasuke's lids dropped to half-mast as the blonde ground against his growing erection. It felt so good. They continued to grind to the music until the rap section of the song came up. Naruto broke away from Sasuke and stepped back a few steps.

_LUDA..  
Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give u, my all_

Sasuke had never seen the blonde dance all out this way before. He gyrated his hips and dropped to the floor and came back up thrusting into the air, he moved in ways that should be illegal in every country in the world.

_Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants_

Sasuke swore he almost drooled when Naruto turned around and shook his ass at Sasuke while looking over his shoulder with what could only be described as 'bedroom eyes'. Shit, he wanted that ass bad.

_You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Lets find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I dont mean to be rude_

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the ass and held him against his front. His erection was pressed firmly against the blonde's stomach, there was no hiding it. Of course, he could also feel Naruto's hard-on pressed against his thigh. Naruto arched his back, rubbing against the impressive erection that was digging into his abdomen.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice husky with desire, "you've teased me since the moment I first saw you." He moved his leg against the blonde's hard cock before continuing. "You know that ends tonight right? I am gonna fuck you so damn hard, Naruto. I am gonna fuck that ass." He squeezed the plump ass teasingly.

"That," Naruto panted, "was the plan."

Sasuke leaned down to nip at his ear. "Good."

With a cry of frustration, Naruto turned his head and pushed his mouth against Sasuke's. He immediately opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in. Their tongues battled for a moment before settling for tangling around each other. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke moved his leg against him and squeezed his ass at the same time.

"Sasuke, S-Sasuke, please. Let's leave. I can't handle this," the blonde begged. He reached between them and cupped his erection, holding it tight. "Please," he whimpered, thrusting into his own hand.

"Bad, bad boy," Sasuke growled. "You shouldn't touch other peoples things without asking, Naru."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hand moved down to replace his own. "A-ah!" He jumped slightly when he felt a sudden rush of air against his dick. He looked down to see that Sasuke had released his erection from its confines. "S-Sasuke! Someone might see!"

"Better stay nice and close then," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Sa-aaaah!" he moaned as Sasuke took hold of his cock and gave it a testing stroke. "O-Oh fuck." He pressed his body closer to Sasuke's. While he was scared that someone would see his freed dick, there was also a rush of excitement at being exposed in public. Naturo shuddered.

Sasuke looked down in surprise when he felt Naruto's cock swell in his hand. "Does this excite you, Naru?" he whispered, nipping at his jaw and ear. He ran his thumb over the slit of Naruto's cock and the smaller man's body jerked in pleasure.

Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's chest and groaned. Sasuke suddenly released his erection, causing him to look up with confused eyes. The tall man was watching him with a sadistic smirk.

"W-What?"

"Pleasure yourself on me."

"Huh?"

Sasuke pulled him closer by the ass so his cock was trapped between his own body and Sasuke's clothed erection. "Pleasure yourself on me."

Naruto moaned and began to move his hips. He threw his head back. The rough feeling of Sasuke's jeans was too much. Sasuke leaned over to bite and suck on Naruto's neck as the man thrust against him and panted. Naruto began to feel a familiar heat coiling in his stomach.

"Nngh, Sasu, I'm gonna come." Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt and began thrusting wildly. "Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna come!"

Sasuke reached down and hoisted the blonde up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. His throbbing erection was now pressed against Sasuke's torso, spreading his dripping juices all over Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke kissed him hard on the mouth. "Don't come yet, baby. Just hold on. If you hold on I'll let you come in my mouth," he told the practically crying blonde. "You wanna come in my mouth? See me swallow all of it down?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. I want your mouth on my cock, I want to come in your mouth, Sasuke!"

Sasuke made his way off the dance floor, still holding Naruto up, and barged into the bathroom. There was a man at the urinal, but Sasuke didn't care as he slammed Naruto against the wall and devoured his mouth. Naruto let out a squeak when Sasuke suddenly hoisted him up higher on the wall. "Legs over my shoulders, Naru."

Naruto trusted Sasuke to hold him up as he loosed his legs from the bigger man's waist and lifted them over his shoulders.

Sasuke groaned and nuzzled the inside of his jean-clad thigh. "Nnggh, you're so flexible. So fucking hot, so sexy, Naru." He bit down on Naruto's thigh hard enough that he would feel it through his jeans. Naruto arched his back at the feel of the bite, putting his dick directly in Sasuke's face.

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke growled and swallowed down Naruto's cock. Naruto threw his head back, hitting it against the wall, mouth open in a silent scream. His body stiffened for a moment and Sasuke looked up at him, his cock still lodged in his mouth. Naruto relaxed his body and looked down at Sasuke. "Suck damnit! Suck my fucking cock!" he demanded, pushing his hips up.

Sasuke groaned, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he felt a tug on his hair. He moaned around the candy in his mouth and began sucking like he was starving and Naruto's cock was his nourishment.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed. "Yes! Fuck, Sasuke! Just like that, baby, just like that!"

Sasuke hummed at the praise and bobbed his head faster, sucking in all of the delicious cock that had been offered to him.

"That's it, that's it. You ready, Sasuke? You ready for me to come?"

A harsh suck was his answer. And that harsh suck sent him over the edge. Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's hair and shouted his name as his cock pulsed and released its load into Sasuke's waiting mouth.

Sasuke sucked greedily, gulping down the come pouring into his mouth. He pulled away from Naruto's cock with a wet pop and licked his lips, smirking at the panting blonde. "You taste so good, better than I imagined."

Naruto chuckled lightly and unhooked his legs from behind Sasuke's neck. The big man gently lowered the blonde to the floor and waited for him to rearrange himself before rubbing his still erect dick against his back and whispering in his ear, "I hope you're not tired, Naruto. Cause I'm not done with you yet. Oh no, we still have lots to do."

"O-Oh?"

"Mm, oh yes, baby. I'm gonna take you home now and fuck you. Fuck you like the little screaming bitch you are." Sasuke kissed down the side of Naruto's neck. "You ready for my cock?"

"Fuck yes."

The two practically ran to Sasuke's sleek black Camaro. Naruto settled into the passenger's seat and immediately reached over to stroke Sasuke through his jeans. "You're so big."

Sasuke just smirked. He was Uchiha, what did the dobe expect?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his hand continued to stroke.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, rounding a corner slightly too fast.

"Where will this night leave us?"

Grunting again, Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand off his lap and kissed his fingers gently. "Naruto," he said hoarsely, "I want you for more than your body. I want to know you."

Naruto flashed him a beautiful smile.

They stumbled into Sasuke's penthouse minutes later, kissing messily and grabbing at each other's clothes. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and ran his hands over his smooth tan skin while his mouth moved down to latch onto a nipple. He lifted the blonde into his arms, still sucking on his chest while walking toward his bedroom. Kicking the door open, he rushed in and threw the blonde on his bed. He stood for a moment, just staring down at the disheveled blonde laid out before. Another erection was showing through his jeans and Sasuke's was straining against his own jeans.

After another moment, Sasuke pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside. He moved toward Naruto while unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. Naruto stared in awe at the tent in Sasuke's black boxer briefs. The front of the underwear was practically soaked from Sasuke's leaking cock.

Sasuke grabbed hold of his cock through his boxer briefs and threw his head back with a loud moan. He pushed the offending article of clothing down and kicked them off with his jeans. As Naruto watched he began to jerk his cock. "Nngh, Naruto! Naruto, oh fuck yes. Shit!" He thrust his hips into his hand moaning his new lover's in abandon.

Naruto had also rid himself of his jeans and was on his jeans furiously jerking his dick, helplessly turned on by Sasuke's show. His entire body was burning. He was so hot. His hole was aching. It was aching to be filled.

Whimpering, Naruto turned and presented his ass to Sasuke. "Baby," he huffed.

Sasuke opened his eyes and almost came at the sight of Naruto's bare ass facing him. "Shit!" he shouted, clamping his hand down on the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. "Fuck! Shit, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke over his shoulder with pleading blue eyes. "Please."

"Please what?"

"F-Fuck…"

"What was that?"

Naruto growled in frustration. "Damnit, Sasuke! Fuck me! I want your hard dick in my needy ass right NOW! Shove it in me and fuck me raw!" He pressed his face into the mattress and used both of his hands to part his asscheeks and show Sasuke his clenching pink hole.

Sasuke shoved two fingers into his mouth, not bothering to go for the lube that was across the room. He coated his fingers in saliva and wasted no time in pushing both of them into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto screamed out and clenched around the intruding fingers. Sasuke gave him a moment to adjust before pushing his fingers in and out and scissoring them.

"God, Sasuke, I'm not a fucking virgin. Put your dick in!"

"You asked."

Naruto arched his back and shrieked loudly as Sasuke pushed his girth into his ass. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed and stilled, both for Naruto and for himself, so he wouldn't come.

"You're so tight. So tight, Naru. Oh I wanna come now."

"Sasuke, you better not come until you've fucked me! Now move!"

Sasuke didn't question the other man. He gripped Naruto's hips tight and began to thrust, shallowly at first, slowly picking up speed. Naruto's cries, the slapping of Sasuke's balls and hips against Naruto's ass, and Sasuke's quiet grunts filled the room. Sasuke changed angles in the middle of a particular thrust and Naruto nearly shot off the bed, screaming, "THERE! FUCKING THERE SASUKE!"

_Prostate_, Sasuke thought smugly. He braced his feet against the floor and focused on thrusting harder and faster and hitting Naruto's prostate each time so his lover could feel the most pleasure. Naruto clenched his ass around the intruding dick, drawing a shout of pleasure from Sasuke's mouth.

He was nearing the end. Sasuke reached under Naruto to jerk his dick in time with his thrusts, but as he got closer and closer to his orgasm his thrusts became more wild and erratic.

"Uhh, ughh, Sasu! Oh, oh baby, yes yes! Fuck me good! Shit, Sasuke!"

"N-Naruto! So fucking tight!"

"You gonna come, baby? Ohh Sasuke, come for me, I wanna feel your jizz inside my ass!"

Sasuke's stomach clenched hard at Naruto's words. "Nnngh!"

"Yeahhhh, that's ittt! C'mon! Come with me!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke thrust once, twice, three more time before throwing his head back with a guttural groan and releasing inside Naruto's ass. Naruto felt Sasuke's hot come spurting inside him and white flashed before his eyes as he spurted his own jets over Sasuke's hand and bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, as he collapsed beside the other man. "Oh, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's cheek. He leaned over slowly and kissed Sasuke's lips gently. "Amazing," he murmured.

Sasuke blinked sleepily and nuzzled Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke, why me?"

"Because," Sasuke said softly, "your blue eyes drew me in. They intrigued me and at that moment, I said 'I have to know him. I have to know that beautiful man'. Why me?"

Naruto smiled again and laughed. "Because, I saw you and I said, 'damn, that is probably the sexiest man ever'."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. His eyes closed, but not before Naruto saw his amused gaze. He pulled Naruto against his chest and breathed one word, "Intriguing."

….

**Wow, that turned out to be one beast of a oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some love!**

**BTW, in my fics you'll probably notice an abundance of Camaros… get used to it.. I have a thing.. like a THING for Camaros. I think they are the sexiest cars and I just lovelovelovelovelovelovelove them. Like, A LOT. If you couldn't tell . Uhm, I hope I'm not forgetting to say anything, but yeah, that's all for now! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
